Weak
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles is the only hope for the survival of the world. She doesn't know it, but all villains in Townsville do and there determined to break her spirit... or kill her trying.
1. Chapter 1

Butch's P.O.V.

"Butch, you up for a little fun?" Brick asked me as he and Boomer came out of the 'planning' room. It was really just a decent sized broom closet with sound proofed walls that I wasn't allowed in. Brick had complained that all of my ideas were too violent and if we increased the death toll too much, there would be less city to terrorize. I crossed my arms, "Depends, what do you have in mind?" Boomer grinned impishly, "Something new." I raised an eyebrow, "What?" Brick shrugged, "I think the Puffs have had it to easy these past couple months. We should do something to grab there attention." Boomer's grin turned slightly sinister, "And then attack, no mercy." I smiled at this, "No _that's_ what I call fun." Brick nodded euphorically, "We're gonna blow up the animal shelter and wait for them to show up, so you in?" I smirked, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Let's go."

Bubbles' P.O.V.

I threw myself onto my bed and sighed contently. No problems for five months now. No monsters attacking the city, no robberies, no murders, and best of all, no Rowdy Ruff Boys. I don't think I've ever been so relaxed. The truth is, the Ruffs scared me, alot. The only reason they did was because they were our only enemies that were a challenge. Heck, they've even won some of our fights. I whipped out my phone and stared at the blinking screen. Cody. I debated whether to answer it or not, and finally clicked the green button. "What?" I said into the phone, more harshly then intended. "I just wanted to apologize again. You weren't supposed to see that." I felt my lip start to tremble, "Yea, well I did. So could you please stop calling this number? I don't believe would like to speak to you anymore." This afternoon, I got a text from Blossom to meet her behind the school. Instead, I found Cody making out with Princess. It didn't effect me as much as I thought it would have. Cody and I were just... I don't know but it never felt right with him. The farthest we ever went was a kiss on the cheek, and even that made me grimace. I hung up the phone and silenced it. "Bubbles! We have a problem." Buttercup yelled. I tensed up, this day just kept on getting better and better. "Coming!" I bolted down the stairs and met up with my sisters. "What happened?" I asked, wearily. Blossom swallowed, "The Ruffs blew up the animal shelter." I blanched, "_What_?" Buttercup was seeming a little to happy about the situation, "Finally! Some action! Well, what are you waiting for? The dead puppies to give you a personal invitation? Move your asses!" We flew out the door at top speed and I tried to ignore the nausia I was feeling.

Butch's P.O.V.

I frowned and checked my phone. "Guys, we've been sitting here for five minutes. Where are-" I got cut off by someone tackling me to the road. "Butterbutt? Took you long enough." She growled and tried to punch me, but I blocked it by kicking her into a building. I glanced at Brick to tell how he was doing. Damn! Blossom was reduced to a bloody pulp in the ten seconds I looked away. Bubbles and Boomer were locked in a death stare. The look in Bubbles eyes gave me chills. I'd never seen anyone look so angry. "You just gonna sit there, Butchy boy?" Buttercup taunted, spitting out blood. I fast tackled her and started punching her in the face, not giving her the opportunity to hit me back. She suddenly went limp and I stopped. Was she dead? I shrugged and was about to continue pumbiling her when a fucking tank hit me in the head. I crashed into the clock tower and was about to throw it right back when I found a panting blue Puff on her knees. "I won't let you hurt her anymore!" She yelled, but her voice broke. Boomer had done a number on her too. It looked like her arm was broken, and she had a gash on her head that had a steady stream of blood flowing from it. I looked back to where the fight was and found both of my brothers on the ground. Had Bubbles taken down both of them? I jumped to my feet and glared down at her, "Big talk for the weakest Puff." She cringed away from me and brought herself to her feet. "I am not weak." She argued, scowling at me. I grabbed her broked arm and she cried out, collapsing back onto her knees. "Weak." I spat at her, still holding her arm. She yanked free of my grasp and punched me. I hissed in pain. That little girl could hit. I was about to kick her, when she caught my leg in mid air... and snapped the bone. I clenched my teeth, I was not about to allow her to see me in pain. I shot an eye beam at her and it struck her chest, causing her to fall to the ground with a sickening thud. She flew back up to me and was about to strike, when I caught her fist in my palm. "Still think you can handle this?" I asked. She kicked me away from her and hurled one of her famous sonic screams. After a minute or so, I had the world's biggest migrain and was about to murder the bitch. I cut her off by wrapping my hand around her neck. She gasped and widened her eyes. "Should of left it alone." I growled, tightening my hold.

Bubbles P.O.V.

I watched Boomer fall to the ground in shock. Did I really beat him? I smiled and did a little victory dance, before catching sight of Blossom. Brick's eyes were a glowing red as he continued to mercilessly beat my sister. I felt the rare feeling of rage course through my viens as I charged at him. I ripped him off of her wth a strength I didn't even know I possesed. "Bubbles?" He blurted when he saw me. I smiled wickedly a punched him in the face. I'm guessing he was too shocked to move, considering that I knocked him out with only four more punches. I glanced at Butch next, hoping that Buttercup had been able to hold her own in thier fight. I was dissapointed. I flew over in a blur and crashed into Butch, causing us both to tumble into a building. I coughed up a bit of blood and brought myself to my knees. I looked up and saw Butch glaring down at me. I cringed away from him. Butch was normally a scary guy, so seeing him when his anger was directed at you... well, it wasn't a pleasent experience. I swallowed and screamed, "I won't let you hurt her anymore!" I mentally slapped myself when my voice broke. He sneered and I couldn't help that notice the fall had barely effected him. "Big talk for the weakest puff. I stood up and scowled at him, "I am not weak!" I despised being called weak with a passion. He grabbed my already aching arm and I cried out, falling back to my knees. "Weak!" He spat at me, not losing his grip. I yanked my arm back and punched him squarely in the mouth. If I didn't know any better, I would of said he hissed in pain. He raised a leg to kick and I reflexively broke the bone. His jaw set and he shot an eye beam at me that caused me to fall to the ground. I popped right back up, ready to strike. He caught my fist and raised an eyebrow at me, "Still think you can handle this?" I kicked him away and aimed a sonic scream at him. After about a minute I felt a hand close around my throat. An involuntary gasp escaped my lips and I watched as Butch grinned. "Should of left it alone." He growled, his hand tightening. Tears came to my eyes and I fought with all I had, but it was no use. I was going to be killed by Butch Jojo.

Butch's P.O.V.

I watched as her eyes filled up with moisture and an unfarmilliar feeling settled over me. Pity? Guilt? I shrugged it off and continued to choke the life out of the blue Puff. "Please." She choked out, tears running down her face, along with blood. I shuddered as the feeling came back and sighed. I couldn't do it. I let go of her and she started gasping for air rubbing her bruised neck. "Thank... you." She panted, limping to aid her sisters. I ignored her and flew off, not exactly sure what had just happened.

**New ButchxBubbles story... or is it? Review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles P.O.V.

I watched Butch fly off in a daze. Had he really spared me? I shook my head and limped over to Buttercup. Her pulse was faint, but it was there. I threw her over my shoulder and made my way to where Blossom was. I raised two shaking fingers to her neck. For a while, there was nothing and the overwhelming feeling of misery consumed me. _Bum, bum._ I sighed in relief and picked her up. I flew home and collapsed as soon as I stepped through the door.

Butch's P.O.V.

I was taking a swig of my beer when my brothers entered the house. "What. The. Fuck." Brick stated, throwing himself onto the couch. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just shook his head. Boomer however was finding whatever Brick was upset about hilarious. "I can't believe you didn't even hit her! I guess that means I'm stronger than you, huh?" Boomer grinned. Brick glared at him, "She caught me off gaurd, okay? Don't make a big deal about it." I gave Boomer a questioning look and his grin broadened, "Brick got his ass beat by the one and only, pause for effect, Bubbles!" I grimaced at the sound of her name, "Last time I checked, she got you too." Boomer shrugged, "I'm used to it, but Brick? Our supposedly almighty leader? This is too good!" I saw Brick tense up and Boomer's eyes widen. This was about to get interesting. Brick stood up an odd glint in his blood red eyes, "Are you questioning my authority?" Boomer wore the 'deer in the headlights' look and took a step back, "O-of coarse not." I shook my head and hunted for the TV remote. Boomer deserved whatever was coming to him. "Because if your questioning my authority-" Brick started but got cut off by Eric from South Park once I finally was able to flip on the TV. "Don't question my authority!" There was a thick silence until both of my brothers started laughing uncontrollably. I slapped a hand to my face, "Idiots."

Bubbles P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of sobbing. I peeked an eye open to see who the source of the noise was. "Buttercup?" I croaked, wincing when my throat caught on fire. She looked at me before throwing her arms around me in a fierce hug. "Bubbles!" She exclaimed, squeezing me tighter. I winced again. Every muscle in my body ached for some strange reason. "Are you okay?" She demanded, not letting go. I yawned, "Why wouldn't I b-" I started, but cut off when my memories came flowing back to me. Defeating Boomer and Brick. Fighting Butch. Getting choked. Being spared. Flying my sisters home, terrified that I wouldn't make it in time. "The professor said that you might... well, _die._" I gasped, "But, I wasn't hurt that bad! You and Bloss were the ones with a whisper of a heart beat!" Buttercup shrugged, "Well me and Blossom didn't fight all three of the Ruffs." I felt my eyes widen, "How did you know?!" She smirked, "Blossom got a voice mail from an extremely drunk Brick saying, 'The only reason that ditzy blonde won was because... holy shit, did that unicorn just laugh?' Congrats, you beating all three off them makes you officially the strongest." The way she said it made me feel like I had ripped a part of herself away from her. I shook my head vigorously, "No! Boomer's easy to beat, so after I got him knocked out I flew over to Brick. The only reason I won was because I caught him by surprise. I didn't beat Butch either, I just fought with him." Buttercup nodded, "I still can't remember the last time they all attacked us so viciously. There was no holding back from them at all." "We may want to get used to it." Blossom announced, entering the room. I gave her a shocked look and she sighed, "Listen, the boys know they can beat us if they go all out. If we figured out a way to beat them with no chance of losing, we'd use it every time." "But, they did have a chance of losing. It starts with a B and is the sweetest of the three." Buttercup said, motioning to me. Blossom shook her head, "I've figured that out, too. According to my calculations, the Ruffs will stop attacking thier counterparts and start fighting with thier opposites." I gave her a questioning look, "Aren't our counterparts our opposites?" She shook her head again, "No. Boomer, the dumb care-free one, is my opposite. Brick, the tactical genious, is Buttercup's opposite. And Butch, the evil trouble maker, is Bubbles opposite." Buttercup crossed her arms, "How come you get to fight the easy one?!" I, on the other hand, was busy letting fear consume me. Butch and I fighting hadn't gone down smoothly last time and I wasn't planning on it happening again. "No." I said, simply. "Excuse me?" Blossom asked. I bit my lip and stared at the floor, "I'm not fighting Butch." "You can't just _not fight_! That would be letting them win!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Are you saying that were just going to allow them to choose us like a lot of street girls?!" I demanded, using my special term for prostitute to get my sisters riled up. "Well we can't stop them." Blossom said, clenching her fists. I stuck out my chin defiantly, "The heck we can't! We intercept them as they start there attacks. Here's the plan." Blossom held up her hand to silence me. "Are you sure about this?" I nodded, "Okay, so here's how it's going to happen. Boomer will charge at Blossom first, and I'll shoot a laser at him and start our fight. Brick will fly after Buttercup then and Bloss has to cut him off. Butch will go after you next Buttercup and it will all go normally... except I don't want anyone to hold back. I mean it girls, no mercy." They both seemed a little surprised with me so I shrugged, "I'm not about to be walked all over. Are you two in?" They both nodded reluctantly and I grinned, "Good. Well, I'm exhausted. I'll see y'all in the morning."

Butch's P.O.V.

After my brothers settled down, we went to BRAT'S to meet up with Ace and the gang. "Butch, Brick. Good to ssssee you two." Snake greeted, deliberately leaving Boomer out. Ever since Boomer had fucked Snake's girl, Tracey, things between the three had been borderline hilarious. Tracey would sit on Snake's lap until Boomer came around. Then she would stand up and start flirting with Boomer, acting like Snake wasn't five feet away. Luckily, Tracey was absent from the crowd tonight. "What did you need?" Brick asked, sliding into the booth next to Lil' Arturo. Ace put his feet on the table, "Brat was asking about Butchie boy over there. Says she wants a good time." Berserk, Ace's girl, rolled her eyes, "She's such a slut." Boomer grinned, "Is that any way to talk about your sister?" She shrugged, "She knows it, hell she's proud of it." I smirked, "I better go give her what she wants." I walked to the room in the back labeled 'Management' and opened the door, not bothering to knock. Brat sat on her desk, wearing nothing more than a tight black shirt with a plunging neck line. "Hey sexy." She purred, her blue eyes meeting mine lustfully. "You wanted to see me?" I monotoned. She smiled wickedly, "I want to see _all_ of you. Every. Single. Inch." I smirked slightly, "Is that all you want?" She took two long strides towards me, "I want so much more. More than you could possibly give." I gave her a look, "Try me." She giggled, but it was the most suggestive giggle I'd ever heard, "I want you to be inside of me. I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked before." I grabbed her ass, pulling her against me, "That... I can do."

Bubbles P.O.V.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't _that_ exhausted. To be honest, I was wide awake and ready for action. I wanted to demand of Butch to tell me why he didn't kill me then and there. So that was what I was going to do. Despite what everyone thought, I did have connections. Connections that told me where the Ruffs were almost every night. "Bubbles?" A hoarse voice on the other line whispered. "Talk to me Jake." I said, brushing my hair. "They're at BRAT'S. You know the place?" He asked quietly. I giggled, "Of coarse I do. Thanks." "Anytime." He said before I hung up. I walked over to my closet and pressed the button that was under my precious doll Octi. A secret compartment opened up revealing a completely out of character wardrobe for me. I smiled, I thought it was fun to wear them. They were like Halloween costumes. I shimmied into a black miniskirt and low cropped blue tank top completed with a pair of black stillettoes. I walked around a bit, getting used to the shoes, before putting my hair into pigtails and flying out the window. I was walking through the doors of BRAT'S a few minutes later. I looked around, trying not to catch anyone's eye. I noticed Brick, Boomer, Berserk, and the Gang Greene Gang sitting in a booth, but where was Butch? I walked around for a little searching for him, but when the only two places I hadn't checked were the bathrooms and the management office, I chose the safer choice. I jiggled the door knob and smiled when I found it unlocked. I walked in and froze, my face turning bright red. Butch and Brat were on the desk... doing unspeakable things. I made a surprised slash horrified noise and turned around, ready to run. Before an arm snaked around my waste, yanking me off my feet. "Hey babe, want to get in on this?" Butch asked, seductivly. I gasped as his hand groped my breast. I looked at his face, not daring to look down even a fraction. I told myself that Butch was not naked and that he was _not_ touching me. I was going to scream or say something, but I was stunned into silence. I stayed petrified in Butch's grasp as his hand started sliding up my skirt. I whimpered and realization replaced the lust in his eyes, "Bubbles?!" He let me go and I bolted out of the room, out of the club, out of the city, out of the state, and then out of the country.


	3. Chapter 3

Butch's P.O.V.

"Shit." I sighed as I watched the little girl scurry out of the room with the most disturbed look I'd ever seen. Brat seemed a little too amused given the situation. She was spread out on the desk, nude, laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" I growled at her. She smiled wickedly, "I do believe we just took away Bubbles' innocence." I shook my head, "Don't say that, I didn't even touch her." She laughed harder, "Bull shit! You squeezed her tit and had your boner on her back." I clenched my teeth, "I didn't know it was her!" Brat just continued laughing at me, "Whatever. Oh, this is too good!" I pulled on my pants and hastilly threw on my shirt before walking out of the room. Brick grabbed my shoulder, "Dude, what the hell just happened? I saw a blue streak come out of the room and since Brat is still in there..." I shuddered, "I fucked up, bro." "Who was in there?" Brick asked, already knowing the answer. I swallowed, "Bubbles walked in on me and Brat and I didn't know it was her. I felt her up and she ran out." Brick shook his head slowly, '"You didn't fuck her did you?" I flinched, "Of coarse not!" Brick took a deep breath, "We all need to go home and pray to everything that is holy that Bubbles doesn't squeal." "Why?" I asked, confused. He looked at me gravely, "If her sisters find out you touched her, hell hath no fury compared to the merciless beatings that will rain down on Boomer, you, and me." I ran a hand through my hair, "Brick... I swear I didn't know-" Brick cut me off, "Don't sweat it. You were caught up in the moment. I don't blame you. Brat on the other hand, knew exactly what was going on. She has a camera on her door that sends a name to her head anytime someone approaches it." I scratched my cheek, "This whole night has been royally fucked up. Let's just go home."

Bubbles P.O.V.

I sat down in a chair at some cafe in France and stared lostly into the cup of coffee. Butch doing those things to a girl who looked exactly like me made me feel... dirty and cheap. Not to mention, Butch's hands on me. Touching me in places he shouldn't have. I let out a shaky sigh, and pulled my skirt down a little, feeling self concious. I bit my lip and tried to shake off my disgust as I looked at the beatiful place I was in. No such luck. I felt my lip start to tremble and tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't fight my quite sobs as I cried my heart out. "Don't be such a baby." A farmilliar voice sneered from infront of me. I looked into the slightly lighter blue eyes of Brat. "W-what are you doing here?" I sniffled, sounding as if I would break within a moments notice. Brat crossed her arms, "Did you enjoy the show or the groping better?" I kept my gaze on the floor, "I didn't mean to interrupt you two-" Brat rolled her eyes, "It was a legit question. If you liked any of it-" She cut off, suddenly only a breath away from me, "you can join next time." I jumped away from her and put a hand over my heart, "I- I don't w-want to!" She flipped her hair and walkd up to me. "Oh come on, sugar." She purred in my ear, "Just admit that it got you a little... _curious_." She said the last word as if it was a dirty little secret only for our ears. I gulped, "...a little." Brat chuckled and placed a featherlight kiss on my neck, "That's what I thought. Aren't you tired of playing Ms. Innocent?" A noise I've never made before escaped my lips when Brat squeezed my hip lightly. "Y-yes." I whispered, my back arching slightly. "Tired of never feeling the sinful pleasure of the ones you lust after." She teased, nibbling on my ear. I gasped, "Yes!" Her hand gripped my inner thigh, "Then allow me to show you-" "_That's enough!_" A monstrous voice snarled, yanking Brat away from me. "Brick?" I blurted, blushing up a storm. He glared at Brat, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Brat smiled falsely, "I, uh, was just checking in on her-" "Bull shit! You were practically fucking her right there on the wall." My blush deepened as I heard this, and I tried to pretend he was talking about omeone else. Brat fluttered her eyelashes, "Well in a few more seconds there wouln't have been a 'practically'." I blanched, "_What?!_" Brat winked at me, "With the sounds you were making it's hard to imagine you wouldn't have done any thing I told you to. Only a few touches and I had you wrapped around my finger. You are so weak." I scowled at her, "I'm not weak!" She laughed, "Whatever you say sugar." I felt my lip start to wobble again, so I spun on my heel and sped walked out of the Cafe. After a few minutes of ambling through France, I felt a strong hand grab my wrist. "You need to stop wondering off." Brick said, not letting go. I yanked my arm away from him, "I don't see how me taking a walk is considered running away." I continued walking, if not a little faster, but Brick matched my pace effortlessly. "Are you okay?" He asked. I stopped in my tracks. "What?" I asked, dumbly. He rolled his eyes, "Brat and Butch molested you, you walked in on them, and to top it off, your sisters have turned America upside down looking for you." I slapped a hand to my face, "Freakin' perfect." Brick chuckled, "Do you want me to fly you home?" Why was he being so nice? "In a minute," I sighed, taking his hand. We walked for a while longer, until I noticed an older couple walking by, muttering in french, "What a cute couple." I blushed and Brick noticed, "What did they say?" I forced a smile, "Oh...um, nothing." Brrick nudged me lightly, "You can tell me." I grinned and said in french, "What a cute couple, but you don't understand a word I'm saying so it doesn't matter." Brick smirked and replied in french, "On the contrary, I've been taking french lessons for three years now." I giggled nervously, "Oops." He chuckled and we flew back to Townsville... or the fiery reckage left of it. "BUBBLES!" I heard Blossom and Buttercup scream as they saw me. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH BRICK?!" Buttercup yelled. I yanked my hand away from him and got ready to fly away, when he wrapped to hands around my throat, cutting off my oxygen. "Don't move or I snap her neck!" Brick growled, his hands tightening. I can't say his actions surprised me. Ruffs always have alterior motives for being nice and Brick was no exception. Honestly, the situation was more annoying then painful. "Put her down!" Blossom screached, not movig an inch. Brick grinned devilishly, "Not until I show you some thing!" He dropped one of his hands, letting a few breaths of air into my lungs. Unfortunately, the dropped hand went to his pocket, where he pulled out a bottle of Antidote X. Buttercup tensed up and shouted, "It won't take away her powers permanantly!" Brick turned the bottle around and around in his fingers, "I know, but it will be more than enough time to do what I need." I whimpered quietly and Brick ran a hand through my hair, "Don't worry sugar, I won't hurt you... much." I screamed as it was poured on me, feeling like fire as it dripped onto my skin. I watched in horror as my flesh absorbed the substance, leaving me drained of any power I possesed.


End file.
